Chocolate & Vanilla 2
by cw2k
Summary: A short role-play/lemon project between Chris, Cassie & Melody.
1. Episode 1: I've Been a Very Bad Girl

Chocolate & Vanilla 2

Episode 1: I've Been a Very Bad Girl

Chris came home from work and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He wanted to relieve himself of today's stress. As he was showering, Melody returned home and sat down. She finished training and needed to relax. After 10 minutes, Chris came out and saw Melody in her gray workout outfit. She was about to take it off when she saw him with a tower wrapped around him. He accidentally dropped it.

"Dad! I..."

"I'm so sorry, Melody! Just got home?"

"Yea. Um... Where is everybody?"

"I don't know..."

Melody walked toward him. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

She knelt down and gave him a blowjob.

"Sweetheart... (Moans)"

Chris couldn't resist. His own daughter sucking him off. She went faster. After five minutes, she stripped naked.

"Melody..."

"Daddy, I've been a very bad girl. And you're the only one who can take my sexual desires toward you. I need you, daddy..."

She sat him down and straddled him. She took him into her pussy. She liplocks him as she moved her hips. He held that ass. She started bouncing. He licked around her breasts. Unknown to them, Jade returned from Edenia. Before she walked into the house, she sees Melody having sex.

"Is she with someone?"

Upon close inspection, that someone was Chris. Jade's eyes widened. His own daughter riding that very same pole she enjoys riding. It actually reminded her that she does the same thing. As she watched, Chris got on top and went hard into her. Jade was feeling a a strange sensation between her thighs. She then came up with a idea. She teleported to the bedroom and got a strap on. When she returned, she sees Chris taking Melody from behind but in the spooning position. As Jade approaches...

"Chris."

"JADE!" Chris immediately got off.

"We'll, well, well, Melody."

"Mother..."

Jade silenced her with a kiss. "If I would've known you had a much freakier side, I would've use this."

She showed Melody her vibrator. "Go on, sweetheart. Ride that pole while I take that sweet ass."

Melody looked at the confused Chris and took him on the floor. She climbed on top and bounced, taking him deep while Jade was behind nelody taking that ass either the vibrator.

"Hello, husband," she said seductively. "It appears our loving daughter wants us. Let's show her the love we share!"

Jade began ramming into Melody from as she was bouncing hard. "You've been a very bad girl,have you, Mel?"

"Yes, I have, mother. I wanted him!"

Melody went faster as his seed was about to burst.

"I'm cumming!"

So was Melody the way Jade was taking her. He shot his load into her. She got off and took Jade's power into her ass! She orgasmed just as Jade did.

"Melody, I must admit, I'm a bad girl to him too. And you, you're our bad girl. I love you."

"I love you too, mother."


	2. Episode 2: Hello Nurse

Chocolate & Vanilla 2

Episode 2: Hello Nurse

Chris went to the doctors for a check-up. A young African American woman approaches him.

"Sir, are you here for a check-up?"

"Yes, I'm here for a physical. I'm Chris."

"Oh yeah. I'm your nurse Melody. Follow me."

Melody took him to her room.

"What can I help you with?"

Chris removed his pants and his menber was hard at the sight of her thighs.

"Oh my. Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just hard for some reason."

"I know why."

Melody began stripping her uniform off.

"Because of this."

Chris was wide-eyed at her amazing beauty. He wants her.

"Lay down and enjoy your physical."

Melody took him in to her mouth. She was giving him a blowjob. She worked his hard dick good for a good five minutes until she stopped.

"Come, baby. Let my pussy take care of this big dick of yours."

She sat on the counter allowing Chris to get between her thighs and enter her moist vagina. He started slow, working his way deep. They lip lock. He picked up the pace, going deep into her, using her thighs as leverage. He worked her pussy for 10 minutes until he took her from behind. She moaned loud, telling him to hit it hard so he went hard, plowing her hot black pussy. He smacked that ass several times. He then laid her down on the bed and fucked her good, caressing her thick luscious thighs.

""I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it, Chris. Come inside me. Come in my pussy, daddy!"

And he did, filling her black pussy full of his seed.

"Looks like sex was your cure, baby."

His physical complete, he thanks Melody as he leaves. If he ever wanted a physical again, she's the one to turn to.😉


	3. Episode 3: Macking & Driving

Chocolate & Vanilla 2

Episode 3: Macking and Driving

Chris was driving downtown at night, enjoying the nice drive around when he saw a woman wearing her light purple skirt and black leather jacket. He pulls up.

"Hey, baby."

The woman sees him and walks up to him. "Hey, cutie."

"What you doin' out here alone?"

"Trying to get home. My boyfriend just dumped me."

"What? Why don't you hop in and I'll take you home?"

She gets in.

"What's your name?"

"Melody."

She showed him her house in Main Street. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

Melody led Chris to her house. She kissed him.

"Wow. That was unexpected."

Melody strips her outfit off. "No need to pay, baby. Let's see what you're packing."

Melody took his pants off.

"Mmm. So big.."

She gave him a nice blowjob. Chris couldn't believe it. This beautiful woman is giving his cock some loving. After a few minutes...

"Come, daddy. This hot black pussy is ready."

He kisses her as he enters her. They lip lock as he pumped deep.

"Oh, daddy. Fuck me! Yes! Yes! Ahh! Ahh! Fuck this pussy!"

He caressed her silky thighs as he went hard into her. Then she rode his pole while liplocking him. He pumped with her and licked around her breasts. They went faster but his seed was about to head towards the exit. They both mosned loud as his seed shot into Melody.

"So amazing, daddy..."

They kissed and held each other close.


	4. Episode 4: Naughty Teacher at School

Chocolate & Vanilla 2

Episode 4: Naughty Teacher After Class

School day is over, but one student remained.

"You, young lady. Come here," Chris ordered

Cassie was dressed up in a white blazer with a short black skirt and stockings.

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"Why should I?"

"Um.. school is over for the weekend."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you can't be here once school is over. Do I need to call your parents?"

Cassie shows off her thighs rising her skirt up. She had no panties on. "You like, daddy?"

"Ummm... wow."

"I wear it just for you."

She walks up to him and places her vagina on his face. "Have a taste."

He licks her pussy. She massaged the back of his head as his tongue entered her. She moved her hips back and forth. He massaged that ass.

"Aw, daddy. Lick that pussy good."

He did for a good five minutes. Cassie took his pants off and gave him a blowjob. She didn't do this very long as she wants him inside her. He placed her on the desk and slides his cock into her vagina.

"Fuck me good, daddy!"

They kiss as he pumps into her. He went deep into her.

"Keep going, daddy. Ah! OHHH yes! Ah ah ah!"

He went faster. He licked around her breasts. After five minutes, he was behind her, smacking that ass.

"Oh, yes, daddy. Own this ass!" Cassie continued moaning loud as her orgasm was coming. She exploded. She then bounced on him while liplocking him. Her ride went fast and hard causing him to explode into her.

"You like that, daddy."

"I do."

Cassie got dressed and left the school. Chris went to the Men's room and washed his face. He nailed Cassie big time.


End file.
